The Night Before Christmas
by Jennifer DeNaughel
Summary: Jarod receives a special Christmas gift.


The Night before Christmas  
  
By Jennifer DeNaughel  
  
Snow fell heavily from a pitch-black sky the stark whiteness as beautiful as it was dangerous. The wind worked it's own magic with intricately designed drifts that seemed to come out of nowhere threatening to completely close off the road ahead.  
  
Jarod knew it was crazy to be out driving in such a storm, but he had a promising lead on his past and with a little luck, he would finally be spending Christmas with his family. He glanced down at his mother's picture on the seat next to him and smiled. "I'm coming home, Mom," he whispered.  
  
Adjusting his seat belt, he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. The Jeep Cherokee had little trouble busting through the drifts. Jarod listened to the Christmas carols playing softly on the radio, humming along to 'Jingle Bells' and 'Silent Night'.  
  
Crossing a wooden bridge, he turned off the highway onto a narrow unplowed lane. The snow was coming down harder collecting on the windshield so quickly the wipers could not keep up. Slowing the Jeep to a crawl, he struggled to see the road in front of him. Giving up, he finally pulled over and shut off the engine.  
  
Picking up his mother's picture, he slipped it into the inside pocket of his coat before zipping it up to his neck. Studying the map, he calculated that the house was half a mile from his current location. He would have to go the rest of the way on foot.  
  
Folding the map, he put it in his bag and pulled out his gloves and a scarf. Reaching into the back seat, he collected his Stetson and placed it on his head. Tucking the DSA case safely under the seat, figuring he could travel faster without it, he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he stepped out of the Jeep.  
  
Slipping his hands into his gloves, Jarod wrapped the scarf tightly around his neck and pressed his hat down firmly on his head. Then ducking his head, he trudged through the thigh-deep snow into the bowels of the biting wind. Thoughts of his mother and Emily, his father and the boy kept him going, blocking out the fact that his legs were quickly going numb and he could no longer feel his toes.  
  
It seemed like an eternity before Jarod spotted a light in the distance. Moving toward it, he saw a turn of the century farmhouse, its windows all lit up and smoke rising from the chimney. His heart filled with a warmth that told him he was finally home.  
  
Taking the front steps two at a time he paused for a moment to listen to the gentle sound of Christmas music and laughter coming from inside. He recognized his father's voice and smiled broadly as he knocked on the door.  
  
The curtain on the window next to the door moved. "Can I help you?" Major Charles asked through the door as he tried to get a good look at the visitor through the peephole.  
  
Jarod laughed softly, "Do you have a long lost son by the name of Jarod? I sure hope so, cause he is standing out here freezing to death."  
  
Recognizing his son's voice, Major Charles opened the door and threw his arms around Jarod. "Oh my God, Jarod. I can't believe it, you're home...home for Christmas."  
  
Margaret came out of the kitchen to see what all the ruckus was about. Wiping her hands on a towel, she froze the instant she saw the visitor. "It can't be..." she gasped. "I must be dreaming."  
  
Charles chuckled as he led his cold wet son into the warm house and closed the door. "Margaret, honey, set another plate. We have another mouth to feed," he smiled as mother and son stared silently at each other, not daring to breathe for fear that they would wake from their dream.  
  
"Mom, I'm home," Jarod took a step toward her, choking back a sob as she flew into his arms.  
  
"Jarod, I..." Margaret stepped back, her eyes filled with tears of pure joy as her hands shook. "I hoped...prayed that this would be the Christmas...I just can't believe you are finally here. It has been so long."  
  
"Too long, Mom. I love you," Jarod hugged her tightly, placing a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Mom," a deep voice called from the stairs as Jarod glanced up to see the boy, his clone, coming down the steps. He stopped so suddenly when he saw Jarod that he nearly tumbled the rest of the way down the steps. "Jarod?" he asked softly. "Emily, come quick...he's home," the boy shouted up the stairs.  
  
"Who is home?" Emily asked as she appeared at the top of the stairs. "Oh my...Jarod," she squealed and ran down the steps and into her brother's waiting arms. The boy followed, grinning widely. "What took you so long?" she asked with an amused, all-knowing grin.  
  
Jarod stared at his sister in confusion for a moment before the meaning behind her words sank in. "You mean...you sent the information?"  
  
Emily nodded, "I had a little help from a friend of yours."  
  
"Angelo?" Jarod asked.  
  
"No, but you are warm."  
  
"Who helped you find me?"  
  
"I did," said a familiar voice from the kitchen doorway.  
  
"Broots?" Jarod asked. "I don't understand."  
  
Broots laughed, "Jarod, I have been seeing Emily for six months now. We met online...imagine my surprise when I realized who she was. I wanted to repay you for saving my life. This was the best way I could think of."  
  
"Thank you, Broots. You have no idea what this means to me," Jarod said as he embraced his friend.  
  
"I think I do," he smiled.  
  
"What about Miss Parker and Sydney?" Jarod asked.  
  
"What about us?" Miss Parker said as she stepped out of the living room followed by Sydney. "Merry Christmas, boy genius. I guess we finally pulled one over on you, didn't we." she said as she folded her arms and flashed him one of those brilliant smiles.  
  
Jarod grinned and stepped toward her. "Okay, Parker...you got me," he said, his eyes suddenly filled with a mischief that worried her. "Now it's my turn," he whispered as he bent slightly, kissing her deeply.  
  
"Wha--What was that for?" she asked, gasping for breath.  
  
"You're standing under the mistletoe," he glanced upwards as her gaze followed.  
  
"Cute, Jarod. Very cute," she half-heartedly complained.  
  
"Why Miss Parker, I do believe that you are blushing," Sydney teased.  
  
"I am not blushing," she smirked at him. "It's just warm in here."  
  
"I'll bet," Broots grinned.  
  
Charles and Margaret stood with their arms around each other enjoying the company of their family. They finally had their son back and they planned to keep him in their lives permanently, and just maybe they would all finally have a little peace. 


End file.
